Trapped Without Light
by GoldzieGoldie
Summary: Golden Freddy and his brown counterpart Freddy meet for the first time, but more animatronics appear and everything might fall apart.
1. Prologue

Note: any tips, tricks for story writing because I'm new to writing and I'm trying my best would be greatly appreciated! BTW in my AU of Golden Freddy he's Irish but I might not do the accent correctly and if I do I am so sorry!

Enjoy!

Golden Freddy opens his purple eyes wide with shocks as the smaller, brown animatronic next to him looks up at him with curious, big blue eyes "w-who are you?" The smaller bear stammers as his ears go flat against his head making a quiet robotic noise as they do so. Golden Freddy looks down at the child sized bear with gentle eyes as he starts to speak "my name's Golden Freddy, ya' can call me Gold, or Goldie," Gold offers his hand to shake.

Freddy hesitantly shakes Gold's hand "I'm Freddy, it's nice to meet you!" His eyes avert to the door as it opens and employees bring in furniture.

The duo fall asleep as employees bring in something that is not furniture. They head into the employees only area and begin to build something new. Building a new animatronic, piece by piece...


	2. Chapter 1

Note: OK I may post daily at first but I might have to make my chapters longer. In my AU of Freddy he is afraid of the dark, skittish, and kind hearted and will be a little childish

Bonnie is the eager one and the classic music lover

Chica is the baker (like in most people's AUs)

Foxy is the curious, enthusiastic one always happy to cheer people up.

FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon

Story, AU and any OCs belong to me

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Gold and Freddy walk to the employees only room, noticing something which wasn't here when they had fallen asleep, Freddy peeks in and sees a figure in the dark but flees instead of entering. Golden creaks open the door and steps in, it clicks shut and the figure lurches up at the sound. The creature looks around "is someone there?" She says her voice has ladylike pitch with a English accent.

Gold is astonished by her voice, the gold bear turns on the light the humanoid flinches and sees Gold She has bright, short and curly golden yellow hair, two black, new and shiny gloves, a yellow tailcoat with a dark purple bowtie (a big paice of cloth tied to be a huge bow, bigger than Gold's at least), black skinny pants, black dress shoes (not lady's), with big almond red eyes, freckles dot her face and tall, unusually large fennec fox ears standing on the top of her head, with a fluffy, long tail, she has pale 'skin' she is taller than Freddy but only to the middle of Golden's upper arm.

Gold is fascinated by her ears, but doesn't touch them, he snaps back into reality "Who are ya'?" He asks, his voice stern. The stranger looks up at him and stands up weakly as her red eyes lock with his purple ones, her ears twitch and her eyes narrow, her black eyebrows furrow, a cold expression appears on her features. Gold knows she's suspicious, he gets anxious his bears ears twitch as a reaction.

"Well who are YOU?" She spits coldly. Gold is surprised by the coldness in her voice and he tries to stay calm "I'm Golden Freddy, ya' can call me Gold or Goldie," he offers his golden paw to shake and she shakes it with a firm grip, "OK 'Goldie' the name's Goldzie," she says sounding cold and a little glad.

Gold talks with Goldzie for few hours, they hear loud banging noises come from the dining area, the pair get up and sprint into the dining room. Where Gold finds Freddy "Get to de choppa!!" He shouts as the small brown bear gets hit in the face by a pie and falls over, Gold and Goldzie stare in shock "OK what's going' on here?!" Golden stops the food fight, a red fox with yellow eyes and a eye patch on his right eye with a hook for a left hand and covered in pie cream, a purple rabbit with magenta eyes, a red bowtie and a guitar strapped to his back and covered in cheese, a yellow chicken with pink eyes and a bib that says "LET'S EAT!" stare at Gold in shock.

Freddy gets up, and runs to his golden counterpart "Gold this is Foxy, Bonnie and Chica! Guys this is Gold!" He happily introduces Chica, Bonnie and Foxy wave and smile, Foxy notices the stranger behind Gold, "Gold who is that behind ye?" The pirate fox asks curiously. Gold turns around "let's have her introduce herself!" Bonnie says eagerly, Goldzie glares at Bonnie "why would I tell you anyway?" Her voice is as cold as ice. Bonnie puts his hands up and his tall bunny ears go behind his head "This is Goldzie, Goldzie this is Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy," Gold says, Godzie's ears flat on her head in a grimace, Chica heads into the kitchen to make dinner.

Foxy gets himself introduced to the fennec fox humanoid, "yargh! I be Foxy! It be a pleasure t' meet ye!" He says, extending his paw to shake.

A\N: OK here is Goldzie's personality and some things about her:

When you first meet her she'll be cold (like ice cold), she's also stubborn, and a loner (she doesn't like crowds) Goldzie will avoid you at first but if you're nice to her she'll warm up slowly. She'll glare at people she meets and say cold things to them.

After you become friends with Goldzie she is very nice and will blush if you give her compliments, she will be a little shy but she has a secret love for music (her and Bonnie would get along well).


	3. Chapter 2: Get to Know

Notes: ok this chapter might lack some detail and I'm so sorry if it does

Inside out belongs to the Chainsmokers

AU, story, and Goldzie belong to me ask and give credit if you want to include or draw any of my OCs

Enjoy!

Goldzie has no time to think before Foxy is eager to meet her, the fennec fox humanoid snaps out of her thoughts as the red fox offers his hand to shake "u-uuhh... I'm Goldzie," her, social awkwardness making her feel dumb. Foxy shakes her hand firmly "ye have a very firm grip," Goldzie swiftly averts her gaze to Gold, then back to Foxy whom nervously scratches the back of his neck and his face turns a very light shade of pink.

Foxy and Goldzie get to know each other for a while, Chica glares from afar at the other lady when Freddy speaks up "Chica you okay?" "I'll live," she says coldly, Gold turn on some music through the speakers

 _"bend your chest open so I can reach your heart"_

 _"I need to get inside or I'll start a war"_

 _"Wanna look at the pieces that make you who you are"_

 _"I build you up and pick you apart"_

Goldzie hears this and sings along, her voice soft and beautiful, everyone stares in shock, Gold hears her voice and feels glad he found the music system, Chica calms down at the music.

Chica had made pizza and is passing it out to everyone, Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie sit in the main area at a table close to the stage, Chica sits at the end of the table Golden and Goldzie sit on stage. Gold takes a piece and gives it to her, Goldzie gladly takes it "thank you," "your welcome," Gold takes his own piece and begins to eat, Goldzie eats until she is satisfied and talks with Gold.

Foxy happily talks to Chica and Freddy gets himself introduced to Goldzie, the humanoid's ears face his way as he approaches, Gold stares into space (and her ears) Freddy gets nervous "h-hello I-I'm Freddy," he says shyly offering his little paw to shake, Goldzie sees his nervousness and gently shakes his small paw "I'm Goldzie, it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance," her voice is gentle and he sits next to her.

Goldzie falls asleep (they shut down allowing their tanks, where food goes, to turn that food into power) laying on stage her face perfectly peaceful, leaving Gold to himself and the others, the gold bear heads to get to know the three who he has to be with forever.

Freddy and Foxy chat and Chica smiles "hey Gold! How ya doin'?" Bonnie chimes in, a big smile on his face as he happily tunes his guitar.

~Time skip to 12AM~

Goldzie wakes up, her ears flatten to her head and her tail stretches as she yawns, Gold's purple eyes flutter open as he yawns and they look at each other. The bear notices the humanoid looking into space and he ponders on whether to talk to her or not as he looks to see Bonnie, Freddy and Chica on the main stage and Foxy in his cove all of them sleeping.

Freddy yawns as the small bear nearly falls off stage yelping when he lands on both feet, stumbling. The gold duo look at the brown bear "you OK little brother?" Gold asks and steps off stage to help the smaller bear. Goldzie heads to the break room and watches TV.

A/N: I will do time skips anyway those in my time, have a good night!


End file.
